The New Kid Arc I:Chunin Exam
by narutome123
Summary: Kenji Mai had his whole clan killed from an earthquake. Now with his clans future in his hands what will he do with it,who will he meet on the way, and who will stand in his way? Find out in The New Kid In Town ! Side Note:This is my own created character!
1. Arrival

**New Kid in town**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Hello my name is Kenji Mai **(A/N. My first name means strong I think and Mai means dance)** and I'm 5 years old. I have no home land that I know of and I come from a clan that uses music to make money and use as a weapon. Unfortunately they casted me out for being a "**DEMON"** but before I was casted out my mom and dad gave me a special pair of headphones, iPod, all the tapes they recorded of their students that they recorded all of their students I remember and I saw their babies and their names through pictures and they taught me about sealing and gave me scrolls to store my stuff in.

But after I was casted out all of my clan members died due to an earthquake. Or so I thought when I came back home everyone was dead but the village was not destroyed that could only mean that they were killed. At first I cried then after a few hours I was finished grabbing everyone bodies and I buried all of my clan. So I was the last and sole surviving member of the Mai clan. On the road I looked through the scrolls mom and dad left me and the scrolls taught me about my clan and surprisingly the way they fight enemies was through music. At first I was like _"That's weird" _but after looking through the entire scroll I started to practice the form of Mai Martial Arts **(A/n Lol the initials)** I started to get it but there was something important missing.

After thinking and thinking I looked over to my headphones and IPod and I put two and two together then I finally got it. "_Music!" _ The answer was simple and I couldn't figure it out! This is going to be a long road ahead of me.

**4 Years Later….**

"Finally I'm near the leaf village!" Kenji said out loud.

"Kotestu wake up someone's coming!"Izumo yelled. Slowly Kotestu awoke grumbling something like boring job and Izumo yelled "Halt who goes there!" Izumo saw a nine year old boy with dark brown hair with pointed ends that had middle parted bangs that rose high and the length of his hair rested at the bottom of his neck, (think about the ends gaara's hair when he was a kid also for bangs think of kabuto's bangs but a little shorter. ),a golden pair of headphones , black eyes, a short red sweater-like shirt that's open in the middle, also he had a fishnet shirt that was short sleeved and stopped over the belly button that showed the boy was very muscular (think about Naruto when he was a teenager), dark blue khakis shorts that sat above the knee (think of Sasuke's pants), black shinobi gloves with metal plates on the back of each hand, a kunai holder on the left leg and right a shuriken holder on the right leg, bandages on both legs that went up to the bottom of the knee and finally black shinobi sandals.

The boy stopped at the entrance and looked at Izumo and asked "Hmm sorry I didn't hear you what did you say?" A surprise to Izumo the boy has a very deep voice. (Think about 14 year old deep voice not too deep not to high) After thinking about the boy he woke up out of his trance and he stated "What is your business in the hidden leaf?" Izumo asked.

"I want to live here" Kenji said

"Well for you to do that you have to speak with the hokage" Izumo said

"Let's go then!" Kenji said happily

**At The Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was having a normal day doing hokage things. Mainly paper work and appointments but today it was different. There was a kid traveler that wanted to live in the village. Normally this would be ok because someone would have informed him about it but this was different. It was a boy who came out of nowhere and wanted to stay at his village. _"This seems sketchy"_ Sarutobi thought. As he started to more the boy entered his office. "Umm H-Hello Hokage-sama I'm here so... Hello" Kenji said _"Did I get in trouble already?" _Kenji thought fearfully. _"At least he doesn't seem dangerous" _Sarutobi thought. "There's no reason to be afraid… Sorry what's your name again?"

"It's Kenji Mai"

_"Hmm why does his name mean that?"_

"Tell me Kenji why does your name mean?"

"Well my name means Strong dancer and I come from the Mai clan (Dance or Dancer clan)"

Kenji noticed the hokage had a confused look upon on him "_*sighs*Nobody knows anything about the Mai clan, well the clan was pretty small anyway."_

"Let me explain Hokage-Sama-"

"Please call me ojii-kun"

"Well ok ojii-kun The Mai clan use music as their weapon. You know how the beat of music can speed up and slow down right?" Sarutobi nodded "Well my clan uses the beat of music to an advantage. We …. Well I use these special pair of headphones" Kenji showed Sarutobi his golden headphones "These headphones has chakra needles built in the speakers so when the tempo goes up the chakra amplifies sending the user more chakra, But for that to work the chakra needles stores charka in its self and when the music's tempo speeds up so does the charka. You want to know what the best part is?" Kenji asked eagerly. Sarutobi chuckled, he knew only one other ninja that acted like this. Sarutobi asked "What Kenji?"

"Well there are four things that are real good about it. First there's an endless amount of storage so can have an endless amount of chakra. Second you can pull chakra manually so a short amount of time mainly an hour or so but that updates every time you use it the only bad thing about it if your body can't take it you show symptoms of chakra exhaustion. The third thing is that the headphones is attune to you and your chakra ONLY so no one can use it. The fourth thing is that since it has chakra in it can never break. Isn't that great Ojii-kun?" Sarutobi looked in awe this never happened in the ninja shinobi world. This power that this child can hold is limitless. But little did Sarutobi know Kenji has something else inside him that gives him even more power.


	2. The Academy

**The New Kid In Town**

**Chapter 2 The academy Pt. 1 **

** After a few minutes of idle chit-chat**

"So ojii-kun what happens now" Kenji asked

"Well after my evaluation of you I think I'm letting you live here" Sarutobi said

"YAAHOOO!"Kenji yelled happily

"But…"Sarutobi interjected

"But! What do you mean?" Yelled Kenji

"You have to attend the academy-" Sarutobi said flatly

"That's it ojii-kun! Don't scare me like that! I was going to ask that anyway"

"Oh well I can set you up an apartment but it's not the best"

"I don't care about that ojii-kun! Being here is good enough!"

*sighs*"Well Here are the keys, Also the academy starts tomorrow! Have a Great Day"!

"Thanks ojii-kun!" Kenji yelled as he ran out the room

As Kenji went out the hokage tower and noticed it was awfully dark and he thought "_Have I been talking that long? Well the time might have slipped past me" _

**30 minutes later**

After walking through streets and alley's Kenji was almost to his apartment but he heard grunting sounds coming from somewhere but not from its exact point. So he put some chakra to ears and the sound got louder. Matter of fact it was in an alley behind his apartment and what he saw he immediately rushed forward to help.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"St-op Some-one he-lp Plea-se" Naruto said weakly. Naruto was running late to his house because of late training and out of nowhere a mob of drunken villagers were chasing him saying stuff like "**Demon**, **Demon spawn, trash"** And he had been running and running but unfortunately he ran into an alley that was a dead end. Then he got the beating of his life.

After 30 minutes they were still beating him. He was surprised he was still conscious. But he was about to blackout and he knew if he blacked out he couldn't ask for help if there was any to ask for_." I need to yell, try to get away, escape, something" _So in a quiet, hoarse voice he said "St-op Some-one he-lp Plea-se" and if the gods were listening , right before he was about to blackout he saw a boy looking at him with worried filled eyes saying "Don't worry I'll get help!" and everything went black.

**Story mode/Fight Mode**

That was all Kenji needed to start rushing into mob and fight his to the dude that was getting beaten up. At first he started sending vicious backhands of the neck knocking them out quickly but most of them started realizing that they were being attacked and started fight back.

**Fight Mode**

As Kenji backed up for more space fists raise high. He stared at the crowd and rushed in. Fists cocked back and unload on the first dude he saw."AHHHH!"Kenji yelled in fury. After he landed the punch drunken dude #1 was out cold. Then he landed on the ground rolled backwards and as soon as he was about to get up he shot his feet out to drunken dude #2 was holding his stomach and doubled over in pain then Kenji did a high kick on him and knocked him out. Then all of a sudden Kenji was holding his head in pain because drunk guy #3 hit him over the head with a pipe but Kenji wasn't down for the count yet. Turning around and rushing towards and tackling him down to the ground. Sending one left haymaker and a right one soon after. Deciding it was enough of this child's play Kenji was fighting dirty mostly just chakra enhanced nut shots and they was dropping like flies. Finally he got to the dude and he seemed to be healing but he knew his counterpart would be better at healing and then Kenji summoned her.

**Story Mode **

Mio Mai looked at the boy and it seems he was healing himself but needed some assistance. So with the medical justu she learned over the years and patched him up and went back to her room _"upstairs"._ After unsummoning Mio-Chan he saw the dude fully healed and sleeping peacefully. He picked up the dude and gave him a piggyback ride to his new apartment which wasn't very far and put the guy on the couch and he went to the bedroom to sleep on his new bed.

**That Morning…**

Kenji woke up early to tend to the dude and get to school a little early. After taking a shower, fixing some breakfast for himself and the dude he started to stir. Kenji went over to the dude and he started to wake. Kenji soon started studying his features._ "3 whiskers on each mark, bright blonde hair, extremely bright blue eyes that look like an ocean" _Kenji widen his eyes in realization that's **_his_** son. "Naruto?!"

"Yeah what's it to you?" Naruto grumbled as he was becoming more awake

"_So that's Minato's son. Well I'll be damned but I do wonder….?"_

"Hey Naruto could you do me a favor?"

"Wait how you know me?" Naruto said dryly

"Because I know your father" Kenji said

Naruto did a double take. "_Someone knows about my father?!"_

In desperate need to know about his father he grabbed Kenji by the sides of his shirt because he couldn't grab the fishnet and yelled "Who is he?!"

Kenji was shocked at the sudden outburst and even more shocked when he yelled at him.

"Min-

Before Kenji could answer fully 10 ANBU came out of nowhere and the hokage appeared with them and pulled Naruto off Kenji and grab Kenji and disappeared.

"**DAMNMIT!" **Naruto yelled at he punched the wall

**In ninja prison….**

Kenji wassitting on a chair and looking around fearfully and confused of what just happened. Then all of an sudden the hokage was in front of him.

"Ojii-kun what in the hell just happened?!" Kenji yelled

The Hokage sighed if he knew this information before he would've given him a warning but now he would have to use this justu. In a serious tone he commanded

"Put him to sleep"

"Wait what?! I thought we were friends!" Kenji yelled in fury

"We are… but this secret you hold cannot be told to Naruto"

Right after he said that ANBU put a sleep justu on him and Sarutobi searched through his memories and erased his memory of helping and talking to Naruto. Also he did the same thing to Naruto. After he was finished he placed Naruto in his apartment and the same to Kenji.

Kenji woke up and looked at the clock he was officially 30 minutes late to class

**"FUCK!" **and with that he ran out the door.

**At The Academy… **

Iruka let the class have some time to talk to one another because his new student was late. So Iruka thought he might have been running late that was understandable but for 30 minutes either there was more traffic than usual or he decided to ditch school. Iruka hoped it was his first conclusion.

**5 Minutes Later….**

Kenji just opened the door to the school and ran down the hallway and saw a browned skinned man about to yell and he tapped on the window. The brown skinned turned around and opened the door. He was about to scream again to get people's attention but Kenji tugged on his sleeve

and gave a look that said "Let me take care it" Iruka gave him a look that said "Go right ahead" _"Hm how to get people's attention without showing too much attention... Singing! But what song…Oooh the perfect song maybe I'll get some girls after this"_

**Sing/Dance Part (A/N: These will become part of the story if u don't like don't read)**

(Kenji started out as small voice into loud voice also he has a high voice like ne-yo and a low voice like usher also he sings throughout the whole thing as he's dancing)

Ain't another woman that could take your spot my

*Kenji put his hand on his chest and pokes it out and in matching the beat*

If I wrote you a symphony

*Kenji extends his hands out*

Just to say how much you mean to me

*Kenji pulls it in*

What would you do?

*As Kenji puts his hands down he moves his body side to side to each word*

If I told you you were beautiful

*Kenji is suddenly next to Hinata and looking at her as he says the next verse (above)

Would you date me on the regular?

* Still is next to Hinata*

Tell me would you?

* Kenji points to her*

Well baby, I've been around the world

* Kenji is still next to Hinata but looks forward pulls his hand up with one finger up and moves it in a circular left to right motion*

But I ain't seen myself another girl

Like you

This ring here represents my heart

*Kenji makes a heart with his finger and put it on his chest*

But there's just one thing I need from you

Say I do

*Kenji got out the seat next to Hinata and gets on one knee pretending to have a box with a ring in it*

Because I could see us holding hands

*Kenji is suddenly next to Ino and holds her hand*

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

*Kenji is back in front of the classroom*

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby

When I look at my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothin crazy

See all I want you to do is be

*Kenji pull his arm up to his shoulder and pulls his legs out*

My love, so don't give away

*drags his leg in slowly*

My love, so don't give away

*Kenji moves his pecks up and down*

My love, so don't give away

*still doing it*

Ain't another woman that can take your spot?

*stops*

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love, my love, my love

Now if I wrote you a love note

And made you smile at every word I wrote

What would you do?

Would that make you want to change your scene?

And want to be the one on my team?

Tell me would you?

See, what's the point in waiting anymore?

Cause girl, I never been more sure

That baby, it's you

This ring here represents my heart

And everything that you've been waiting for

Just say it, I do

Because

I could see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby

When I look at my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy

See all I want you to do is be

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love, my love, my love

Shorty cool as a fan

On the new once again

But he still has fans from Peru to Japan

Hey listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan

But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause the girls real wild, throw they hands up high

When they wanna come kick it with a stand up guy

You don't really wanna let a chance go by

Because you ain't been seen with a man so fly

Baby France so fly, I can't go fly

Private, cause I handle my TI

They call me candle guy

Simply cause I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel

My vacation so you can't deny

I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try

You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go, why?

Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie

You say you wanna kick it when I aint so high

Well baby, you decide just that I ain't your guy

I ain't gon lie, I feel your space

Then forget your face, I swear I will

Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill

Just bring wit me a pair, I will

I could see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby

When I look at my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothin crazy

See all I want you to do is be

My love, love

My love, love

My love, love

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love

My love, love

My love, love

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love, my love, my love

**After The Performance…**

The whole class was clapping and shouting "WHOOOO" at this kid's performance and after the cheering died down Iruka started talking

"Alright kids this is our new student Kenji Mai. So introduce yourself"

"Hello my name is Kenji Mai and my likes include singing, dancing, rain, my female self. Also my dislikes are doing a lot of work, abuse, and waking up in the Morning. My strengths include scrolls, a lot of chakra, working with people, letting people make amends with their dead relative or friends and making things. My weaknesses include speed and endurance, now that's out of the way any questions?"

"You said your female self does that mean you're a chick?"

"Oh actually let me explain: You know you're a certain gender right?" The boy nodded

"Well have you ever thought how do I look like a chick or dude? Well I found out how to summon people's opposite. Let me summon mine"

After he said that he summoned Mio Mai (Basically longer hair and a feminine body and face)

"Hello everyone my name is Mio Mai and you could say that I'm Kenji-kun's opposite" Mio said in a small voice "Can I go now"

"Sure Mio-chan"

"Does anyone want me to summon their opposite?" Kenji asked politely

Almost every hand rose up. And Kenji sweat dropped.

Justin Timberlake T.I My love


End file.
